The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide structured information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, etc. Search engines crawl and index these resources to facilitate searching of the resources.
Furthermore, with the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources are now being provided in large numbers. Additionally, native applications that do not have websites with synchronous content, such as games, are also very popular on tablet computers and smart phones. Accordingly, search engines now also facilitate searching of these native applications.
A user may desire information related to a web page resource or a native application that is currently active on a user device. Such information is referred to as “contextual information,” as the information desired by the user is in the context of the active web page or native application.
In the context of native applications, users may also desire to share information about the native application with other users. Some systems allow users to take a screen shot of a particular environment instance of a native application and send the screen shot to other users. Users can also manually input or select information about a native application and send this information to other users as well.